


Ugly

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Holidays [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, National Ugly Sweater Day - Dec 16, One Shot, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: Getting ready for the annual Christmas party





	Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but meh!

“You have got to be fucking kidding,” Sandor said, holding up the ugly Christmas sweater. The lights on it were blinking cheerfully.

“No? Why? What's wrong with it?” Sansa asked, looking at it. It looked fine to her. 

“It's not ugly enough. Trust me, I know ugly.”

“Sandor…” She hated it when he talked like that and he knew it. 

“Say what you want,” he said, “but this sweater is not ugly enough for the party. And the dogs need matching ones.”

“I got some for them!" She whistled for Lady and Stranger, who came running in. Lady's sweater matched Sandor's, while Stranger's matched Sansa's. "Oops… got them mixed up. Well, it's still cute." Lady looked very pleased with her light up sweater. Stranger was sulking.

"Hmph. Still not ugly enough. Don't you want to win the prize for ugliest sweater?" Sansa's parents were notorious for giving out excellent prizes at the holiday shindig they put on every year. Categories varied, but Sansa loved to try for at least one thing. This year, however… 

"Who needs a prize from my parents when I've got the best prize right here?" she asked him, smiling coyly.

"And what's that, little bird? Your happy little family?" He was teasing her, but she knew he was just as happy.

"There's that, but I've also got next year's Christmas card photo!" He stared at her incredulously, then busted out laughing. It took a bit of herding with Stranger, but they managed to get the dogs sitting with them long enough to take a photo.


End file.
